


I Think I Know Enough of Hate

by hauntedlittledoll



Series: Tumblr Fic War [14]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Hypothermia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/hauntedlittledoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for cheeky-eyes - "If I can ask another one for the fic war: Tim and Damien attempt patrolling together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Know Enough of Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheeky-eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cheeky-eyes).



> Title taken from Robert Frost's "Fire and Ice."

The first thing that Tim registers is that he’s still cold, but not as cold.  The sharp tingling is some sense returning to deadened limbs, and there is a miniature furnace pressed against his back.

“Don’t die.  Don’t die.  Don’t die.”

The chant doesn’t end, but the words run into each other and Tim can feel his own body being rocked back and forth slightly with each utterance.  That might be why it takes Tim so long to place the voice.

“D-Dami-ah-ah.”  It’s going to have to be good enough.  The ‘n’ sound just isn’t coming.

“Drake!”  The sound is jarring, but at least it’s something new.  “Don’t move!”

Tim stills instantly.  He hadn’t been too badly injured before blacking out, but obviously some circumstances have changed.  He doesn’t remember Damian joining him in the large freezer for example.

“Rob-bin,” and there is the ‘n’ sound finally.  “Report.”

Damian actually flinches, but it seems to kick the younger vigilante into gear.  “You were missing for almost an hour.  I located you about half an hour ago, but unfortunately, I have become a prisoner as well.  You are suffering from hypothermia, and I have taken what measures possible.”

Tim gets his eyes open.  The chilly walls are just as bleak as before, but Damian has wrapped the both of them up in the capes, and survival suits come in handy during situations like this one.

“The signal isn’t getting through the insulation,” Damian finishes quietly.

Tim closes his eyes, and lets his head fall against the younger boy’s shoulder.  “They’ll find us.  They always do.”

* * *

_"But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction, ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice."_


End file.
